The interface formed between immiscible liquid phases has numerous applications in microfluidic devices. For example, liquid-liquid interfaces are important in separation processes and particle synthesis techniques.
Microfluidic technologies may facilitate the self-assembly of a variety of particles into particle clusters. For example, spherical particle clusters can be formed in evaporating drops, and Janus particles formed with droplet microfluidics can be designed to self-assemble into highly repeatable cluster geometries.
Particles and particle clusters may also be forced through a liquid-liquid interface, to conformally coat the particles and particle clusters in a thin film of one of two immiscible fluid phases.